


Are You Satisfied?

by N_Kun44



Category: To love ru
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Kun44/pseuds/N_Kun44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momioka has always been the teaser especially to easily flustered Yuuki Rito. What happens when Rito decides two can play at that game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are.

8 Chapter 1- Let The Game Begin  
Rito's eyes opened slightly. The Sunday morning sunlight barely bothered him as he got up from his comfortable spot. Rito looked down to see he was wearing casual clothes and not his gym shorts and t-shirt.

"What the-" He stopped himself when he heard a shuffle right next to him. With his eye sight still blurry from the sun, the boy moved the sheets to discover his classmate Momioka Risa sleeping right next to him.

"M-M-Momioka!" He yelped and woke the girl up. The girl was barely awake and sat up to stretch. "Morning Yuuki-kun." She yawned and shifted over.

She laid her head on his lap and fell back into sleep. Rito looked around with his vision now sharper with the surprise of Risa sleeping next to him.

'Wait a sec...this isn't my house!' He remembered Momioka's room from the one time she invited him over and "failed" to seduce him. The only thing he achieved that day was uncomfortable repressed fantasies and a text that he assumed was a joke.

"Yuuki-kun, you're so tense. It's too early for that." Risa mumbled as she crawled up and pushed Rito down. The heat from his cheeks intensified as Risa kissed his cheek and shifted her leg and arm over him. Her body began pressing against Rito with her torso pressed against his. 'Ignore the softness, ignore the softness, ignore her boobs pressing against you!'

As he was freaking out and breathed very slowly, Risa was taking in her classmate's embarrassment and felt herself blush to be laying next to him.

Momioka was reminiscing on what got them in this situation. To believe it all started with another one of his divine "accidents".

Two Months Ago

It was another beautiful day in Sanian High School; the birds were singing, flowers blooming, and young hormonal students watching one of their own tumble and fall once again into a provocative position with one of the many attractive girls. And said pervert being launched by way of golden hair shaped as a fist.

"I hate your ecchi habits!" The girl yelled.

"Yami, I'm sorry!" Rito cried as he landed on the ground hard. And as the boy was trying to get up a group of girls were watching him. "It's not a day without an accident happening." One of them commented.

"Come on Mio. That's what makes it interesting. Well besides the whole aliens coming, but that's just a bonus." Risa said with a glimpse of a lustful glare. The third girl huffed.

"The school has degraded since they've appeared. Yuuki-Kun couldn't have done such things if they didn't appear." The girl next to her said. Risa chuckled. "Oh Kotegawa I think you forgot how it's helped you."

"Helped me?" Yui stepped to the side as Risa gained a certain gleam in her eye. Mio watched as the two struggled a little bit and Yui getting flustered under the amount of the usual coos and teases Risa delivers on her body.

The committee member broke free and briskly walked away with Risa smirking victoriously. Mio tapped her shoulder and the two realized it was time for class. And nothing important really happened besides learning a highly complicated math equation that requires concentration at every step, but Risa remembered what happened afterwards.

"Okay everyone, today I'll be passing back your tests. Please understand what you've received." Their teacher proclaimed. When most of the class left for lunch, Risa got her test back and smirked at the normal between from a 70% to 80%. And the groan of her future companion hooked her attention. Rito had his head on the desk and mumbling about lack of study time.

Risa peeked over his shoulder and gave a small 'hmph' at the 40%. "My, my Yuukk-kun. You seem to be losing your touch. Is there any reason?" She asked.

Her sudden statement and question snapped the boy out of his wallowing in pity.

Rito sat up and looked at her with surprise before covering his paper in shame. "Don't look! I've just had an off day when I got it!"

"Was it an off day or an "off" day Yuuki?" She asked with extra emphasis on the second off and it didn't pass Rito's sense. "It-It wasn't like that! I don't you know-" Risa laughed at his innocence and patted him on the head.

"Nah don't worry Yuuki-kun, I believe you and your innocent mind." He breathed a sigh of relief. "After all if you weren't so innocent I'm sure you'd jump at any chance for this."

Rito froze as Risa pressed her breasts against his back and draped her arm over his shoulder. "That's okay, I don't get to tease many boys as can with the girls. So I thank you for the opportunity." She whispered in a honey voice. Rito turned red and felt both his natural instincts and his morals begin another battle.

However his annoyance with his terrible score won over and Risa's teasing wasn't the best remedy. "Momioka, can you stop?" He whispered with embarrassment and anger blending together. Risa raised an eyebrow as he turned and gave a glare reminiscent of Kotegawa's. "You wouldn't want someone to do this to you on after you failed."

"Oh Yuuki, do I sense an certain snap to your words? Have you finally reached your limit?" She wasn't one to step back unless it was absolutely necessary or if there was nothing she could do. Now the teacher was gone leaving the two alone.

"A little. Momioka, I don't need your teasing today." Rito said. "I mean you wouldn't like it if I teased you after something bad happens." She would silently agreed on that, but her playful nature and high tolerance to what life throws at her makes it hard for her to get annoyed.

"You teasing me? That's quite a statement." She said as she pushed forward. Rito couldn't take it as Risa shifting around on him. He stood up and politely detached Risa off him. "I'm serious Momioka! I can't enjoy your teasing today."

That statement caught her off guard. "Today?" He went rigid and swallowed nervously. "I mean I can't enjoy your teasing now! I'm mean I can't take it now!"

"Does my little Yuuki-kun enjoy my little acts? Which was your favorite?" Rito stood still as Risa circled around him.

"My boobs pressing against you today?" A small head of sweat went down his face.

"The suggestive themes?" Rito's fingers twitched as his eyes followed Risa.

"Or when I led you back to my house and allowed you to fill all of your indecent desires?" And with that Risa found her back against the wall and both of Rito's hands pressed against the wall, caging her head. His bangs covered his eyes as his emotional state hit the very top.

"Ok! All of it! I deal with enough perverted stuff by accident and with many of my friends even my sister ending up in the most compromising positions. It screws with my head." He stopped to look at her.

"Unfortunately all of my repressed feelings just make things harder for me to do anything about it. And here I have you acting like you would actually go through such indecent acts with me! Only to realize it's just for your own sadistic pleasure! I hate both being led on and trying not to live up to be such a perv!" He said with his breath becoming ragged. And for the first time, Risa was stunned to hear her classmate rant like that.

"I try to ignore all that perverted stuff, but how can I? I literally went from having a nosebleed to a pretty girl to having my hands traveling over women some men would kill for. And your teasing only goes against my morals and makes some part of me go crazy." He finally stopped and Rosa watched him bow his head.

It was at this moment that Risa lifted his head with a finger underneath his chin. "Yuuki-kun..." She stops when his arms drop. "Look I'm sorry. I guess I wanted to play around I really didn't mean to make you feel so-"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine, maybe I'm just mad that one of my beautiful, charming friends be so willing and making me realize it was just teasing."

"B-B-Beautiful?! Ch-Charming?!" Momioka with a dark red expression questioned as Rito pulled back. Though his face was mostly sincere as his words, Risa spotted a glimpse of playfulness in his eyes. "Of course and that's coming from the guy that's engaged to a princess, but don't worry I don't intend to do anything." He moved to the side and walked to the doorway.

"I'll see round Momioka! I've got to see Lala for lunch." And with that he left. And Risa was left in complete disarray as two complimenting words from him left her wobbly.

0-0-0-0

It was two weeks later after their initial confrontation and things were slowly returning. Rito acted the same way with kindness and perverted accidents happening all around him. Yami would throw him, Lala's inventions would malfunction, and some poor girl ended shedding a few layers off. But despite all that Risa couldn't help, but look at the Yuuki boy differently.

Her continuous teases on the girls continued, but none were ever directed at Rito. Out of respect for what he said or the fact that her mind became weak at his arrow-like words, it didn't matter.

"Risa!" The girl snapped out her thoughts and saw Mio and her other friend Haurna. "Good we finally got your attention, I've been calling your name for the past two minutes."

"Are you okay, Momioka?" Haurna asked. Risa licked her lips and walked over to Haurna. "I'm as swell as your breasts! And speaking of which..." And cue another casual groping from her hands and Haurna's moans of embarrassment. It was always so cute to hear them and it was a nice way to ignore what was going around.

"Don't look jealous Yuuki-kun! I know you and Haurna have done worse!" Mio said and Risa froze at his name and tightened her grip on Haurna's breasts. "Ah, Risa!"

She released Haurna quickly and glanced to see Yuuki Rito watching them with his piercing eyes. "Yuu-Yuuki..." Haurna stared longingly and Risa hit herself on the head. 'Stupid! Remember your friend loves Rito! Why should I care about him staring here? No, no calm yourself girl. I'm not going to act like this. It's just innocent Yuuki-kun after all. It's nothing serious.'

She broke from her mind and looked over to see Lala talking to Haurna and Rito standing next to her. Inside she jumped, but her body remained still. "Ah, greetings Yuuki-kun."

"Hello Momioka, how's it going?" Rito asked. Risa and him began a conversation about what's been going on for a few minutes, but Lala interrupted them and dragged Rito off with Haurna behind. The princess was rambling on about a new invention and how it's going to be so much fun.

Mio spoke about a great poly ship they would be and Risa nodded absently. Something in her head told her that it was going to be a long day.

In The Present

Momioka snapped out her flashback when Rito's stuttering broke through her head. "What happened? Why am I here?" Those were the questions that could be identified in his rambling and Risa simply smiled and cuddled up closer.

"I'll explain everything soon Rito-kun."


	2. An Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every artist needs a muse

8 Chapter 2- An illustration  
Risa and Rito were awkwardly eating breakfast together with some leftovers stuck in the fridge. Rito wouldn't say anything as he kept his eyes on his food and Risa wanted to at least attempt a civil conversation. She glanced over and saw him fidgeting at his food.

He hasn't said a word since they got up for breakfast and now Risa was feeling extremely awkward. Her mind relapsed to a few weeks ago when it was still just a game between them.

A Few Weeks Ago

After school activities were something Momioka never really invested in, but was glad to do as it got her something to focus on. One day seemed particular interesting as the after school hours soon met the setting sun.

Risa stretched her arms as work was once again done and her recovery from being teased completed. She doesn't know why it was so weird for Rito to tease her of all people, but it was slightly exhilarating. Enough to where Risa needed a moment to actually process that the innocent Yuuki boy may have flirted with her.

Deciding a return was needed, Risa walked over to her male classmate and readied herself to surprise him. He didn't notice her behind him as Rito was currently moving his pencil elegantly against the paper to draw something.

Risa stopped herself as she took a closer look. Rito was extremely invested in the drawing and had his adorable blush on as he continued to draw lines. The girl watched as his pencil left its mark to form a curve. And another curve. And another. And when Rito finally drove a line down, Risa deduced what he was drawing. He was a drawing a female's body. In a very suggestive position with another character nonetheless.

"Oh my Yuuki-kun, I had no idea you started drawing your accidents on paper. It's very accurate." The boy jumped as Risa heard him stutter her last name. And she sighed as he tried to explain it wasn't what it looks like.

"No, don't worry Yuuki-kun. I'm not Kotegawa and if I was she would be tomato red just like you before chewing you out." Momioka explained. Rito nodded in a reluctant manner to agree and she chuckled. That playful gleam was missing and now the tables have turned.

It was now the time to strike. "Now Yuuki-kun, I know you're a fine drawer after all your father is a manga artist, but I think you need to fix a few things on this. It's not that sexy."

"It-It isn't supposed to be!" He exclaimed. "It's onto f-for a still. My dad is working on his next chapter and Zastin and the others are busy helping. He asked me to make a still for the romance between his characters."

"I suppose he knows of your little "Acts of God", hmm." Rito looked away in embarrassment as Risa grinned. "It does make sense, I've seen you in some of these positions and some where you need to move a hair for you to no longer be a boy."

"Momioka!" She laughed at his desperate situation. "However I think you need to fix a few things. I think you're too embarrassed to remember every "accident" you've had, but your lucky to have me as an eyewitness."

'What is she getting at?' Rito thought and as if she read his mind, she leaned in. "I can be your muse."

"Muse?" He asked. Risa looked to see the setting sun and remembered a few animes where the protagonist and his love interest stay behind. It got the wheels in her mind to think. "Follow me." She grabbed his hand and pulled the boy to the art room.

"Momioka, this isn't necessary!" Rito protested as Momioka giggled at it. The two entered and Rito was holding his sketch book close to his chest. Risa decided it was time for her attack. "Ok, Yuuki-kun decided what position you want me in and draw the love interest like that."

"Wh-what?!" He asked incredulously. Risa decided an example was needed. She sat down on the floor and got in a very suggestive manner. His eyes went wide and his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "N-not like that! It's a very innocent position. There's no need for a perverted pose."

"Show me then. Get down here." She pulled his collar and expected it to be a simple fall where he would catch himself. He did and Risa blushed as their bodies got pressed together.

As it seemed it was a rare sight to see that Risa was not stripped or have Rito's hands grabbing her sensitive areas. Rito was steaming with embarrassment as Risa shifted herself. "You wanted a romantic compromising position. Well here it is."

"I-I can't draw this!" He said. "I mean I can, but my sketch book is..." Rito stopped as he stared Risa. It was rare for him to be in a compromising position without any perverted antics. If anything Rito was trying his best not to enjoy the closeness.

Risa wrapped her arms around Rito. "Look at the window Yuuki-kun. I think the reflection should give you an idea." He glanced at the window and found it was quite a sight and it was perfect for the still he had to draw.

"It's great. You look perfect there." He muttered. Both of their eyes widened at what he said and Risa felt her heart give out like it did the first time. "What?"

Rito didn't know what was going through his mind, but his body adjusted. His body leaned down closer until their chest touched. Heartbeats going crazy and out of sync with one another.

Rito moved his head and lowered to Risa's ear. "I said..." He paused. Risa's hands tightened on to his shirt. "You look perfect in his position." He purred. Risa felt as though she suffered a major blow. Rito could feel her heartbeat skyrocket. He lifted his head to look her in the eyes.

There was something alluring in her brown eyes. And it was drawing Rito closer. Risa wasn't stopping him as she slowly closed her eyes. The boy saw her lips slightly pucker and his own were getting closer with each second passing. A whisper away, a low whistle was heard and both of their attention turned to see Mea standing at the door way.

"Go Senpais!" The two blushed at the red head cheering them on. "Mea, what're you doing here?!"

"I like the sunset view here on the roof. I was about to leave until I heard talking. So I came here and heard go to a whisper and well I couldn't help myself. Senpai I never knew you could be such a romantic." Rito pushed up to look at Risa below him.

The girl was too lost after being pulled out the atmosphere. Rito recalled what was about to happen and got his sketch book. "Momioka, I'm sorry!" And with that he dashed. Mea whistled at how fast Rito ran from the premise and saw Risa staring at the roof.

"Senpai, are you all right?" Risa had her face in her hands and started to scream. Mea realized it wasn't the best time to be there. "Well I'm sure you'll be later. Good night senpai!" And then the shape shifter left.

Unknown to the two a third girl was watching through her sister's spy equipment. Momo, third princess of the Deviluke hierarchy, smiled. "Oh my god that was so close. Rito-san was so close!"

She pulled up a picture of Momioka. "I guess I can officially add you to the list."

0-0-0-0-0

"Son this is great! I don't know where you got such an idea, but this wonderful! What's your method?" Rito's father asked.

Rito wanted answer, but his instincts got the best of him. He turned bright red and his father noticed. "Oh I see, confidential. Don't worry son I won't press on." Rito sighed.

"I used the magazines for inspiration as well. Don't tell your mother."

"FATHER!" Rito shrieked. A few dogs barked and neighbors began to complain at the noise and Rito curled up. Rito's father laughed and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry I kid."

0-0-0-0-0

Risa sat on her bed with a defeated expression. 'Damn it! He got me. I thought I had the advantage for sure.' Her mind flashed to where Rito was leaning in. She breathed out in frustration as she fell on her bed exhausted.

'What the hell was that about anyways? Rito came too close to...I'm sure Lala-chi wouldn't like it if I got here man or Haurna for that matter.' Her friends flashed in mind and Risa gave another groan of frustration.

She tossed and turned for a little while until she finally got comfortable enough to get some sleep. 'It's nothing. A joke that went too far. It's crazy to think...did I close my eyes first? Did I pucker first?! Why did I do that? It was suppose to be a tease. Yeah a tease. See those golden brown eyes wide and his arms gently caress my body and...'

Risa noticed that she was hugging herself and felt cold despite wrapping herself in her thick blankets. "It's just a game."

Present

"Hey Yuuki-kun." He looked at her. "If you want to go home I would like to walk with you."

"Um, sure." He said uncertainly. "I think Lala would be glad to see you."

Risa gave a small smile as they got ready to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Pairing-Risa/Rito
> 
> I will include small pairing throughout if I can, buts mostly focusing on these two. Everyone will play a part though so it would make it easier to continue the plot.


End file.
